The invention relates to tools for use downhole, the tools being of the type comprising an elongate tool body and a plurality of arms or arm assemblies extending outwardly of the tool body carrying devices such as transducers for measuring characteristics of the surrounding material.
Being for use downhole, there are severe difficulties in designing tools of the above type and drive mechanisms for the arms or arm assemblies have been basic. Space has limited the number of arms or arm assemblies.